


Karma Is A Bitch

by Authoress_Lilly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress_Lilly/pseuds/Authoress_Lilly
Summary: It all started on a day like any other. Karma and I were leaving the E class campus ready for a weekend of brainstorming ways to assassinate Koro Sensei when a thought struck me.  I should have just kept it to myself but I could never have predicted Karma’s overreaction. For me, nothing would ever be the same again.Karma starts a new group chat.





	Karma Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching Assassination Classroom and the fact that the word ass is in that title 3 times always cracks me up. So I'm projecting my sense of humor onto Karma.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (First ever fic, both on this site and for this fandom so be kind please.)

It all started on a day like any other. Karma and I were leaving the E class campus ready for a weekend of brainstorming ways to assassinate Koro Sensei when a thought struck me. I should have just kept it to myself but I could never have predicted Karma’s overreaction. For me, nothing would ever be the same again.

 

“Hey Karma?”  
“Yeah Nagisa?”  
“I just thought of something. Koro Sensei is really fast and it’s almost impossible to catch him off guard right?”  
Karma laughed. “Come on Nagisa, that’s old news. Don’t you have anything new to share?”  
I rolled my eyes and continued. “No, I mean. Sometimes we sneak up on him and at the last second he manages to evade. It doesn’t matter if it’s the whole class or only one of us at a time. It’s almost like he saw us coming. But I’ve been watching carefully and he reacts sometimes without turning around… You think he somehow knows what we’re going to do before we do it?”  
Karma stopped walking midstep. “What are you saying Nagisa? You think Teach can see the future?”  
“Uh… no… it’s more that I think his hearing is better than we’ve been led to believe and he’s actually been ready for everything we throw at him…”  
“You serious Nagisa?”  
“Or maybe… you think he can read the messages on our class chat? I mean that shouldn’t be possible since our classmates are the only ones in the chat… Can he hack it? Or our phones maybe? What do you think Karma?” I turn towards him and stop dead. “Karma?”  
He was suddenly gone and I shrugged it off and figured I’d just talk to him on Monday.  
Big mistake.

 

It was as I was walking to school that it happened.

 

8:30 am  
Karma has added you to “Ass Class” chat

Nagisa: The heck?  
Karma: You made a good point the other day Nagisa. If he can hear us talking then we’ll have to make our plans here.  
Nagisa: Uh. Ass Class?  
Karma: [devilish grin]  
Nagisa: Karma?  
Karma: Come on Nagisa. You're the brains of this outfit. Don’t tell me you never noticed.  
Nagisa: I’m really not in the mood for your little mysteries at this hour.  
Karma: Geez. You're no fun. Assassination. It’s quite the word isn’t it.  
Nagisa: Seriously? Real mature.  
Karma: No, wait. Hear me out. This chat room is called the ass class because we’ll use it to plan our assassinations. And to ensure that Teach won’t catch on even if he is hacking us, we’ll conduct all conversations as if discussing romantic conquests!  
Nagisa: …  
Nagisa: No  
Nagisa: Besides. What was the point of making a whole chat room just for the two of us?

Karma added Manami Okuda  
Karma added Kaede Kayano

Karma: There. Happy now?  
Nagisa: …  
Kayano: Ass Class?  
Okuda: Is this a private chat?  
Karma: Hell yes! The four of us are gonna use this chat to secretly ASSemble our Ass Hunting plans. We’ll show that piece of ass what we’re made of!  
Nagisa: [jaw drop in horror]  
Kayano: THE WHAT???  
Okuda: I understand the principle of the idea but i don’t think simply talking in ass puns is going to accomplish anything.  
Karma: You know something. The lady has a point.

Karma changed name to Is A Bitch

Nagisa: Come on Karma. You’re taking this too far

Is a Bitch changed Nagisa to Twin Tails ‘ass’URE  
Is a Bitch changed Kayano to Twin Tails GR’ass’  
Is a Bitch changed Okuda to Twin Tails GL’ass’es

Twin Tails ‘ass’URE: What the hell?  
Twin Tails GL’ass’ES: Very Clever. It must have taken you a while to find descriptions of us that included the word ass. Or did you have them prepared just in case? Very thorough.Consider me impressed  
Twin Tails GR’ass’: Why can’t I change this back???  
Is a Bitch: [triumphant smirk]  
Is a Bitch: Admin privileges  
Is a Bitch: Now let’s get Asshunting!  
Is a Bitch: Any ideas Nagisa?  
Is a Bitch: Nagisa?  
Is a Bitch: Nagidfarewxzsdar  
Twin Tails GL’ass’ES: Karma?  
Is a Bitch: Nosgjgsjgghfsfgjsgkssggjgjfgtdjssdjjjajyyeegd  
Is a Bitch: Nagisa tried to steal my phone but he was no match forrhfdydghdhgfgfhsfysghsgfff

Is a Bitch has left the chat

New admin: Twin Tails ‘ass’URE

Twin Tails ‘ass’URE has left the chat

New admin: Twin Tails GR’ass’

Twin Tails GR’ass’: uh… what just happened??  
Twin Tails GL’ass’ES: Nagisa must have managed to steal his phone.  
Twin Tails GR’ass’: I know that! I meant why didn’t he just delete the chat? Must be easier than making Karma leave and then leaving himself.  
Twin Tails GL’ass’ES: He probably didn’t have much time.  
Twin Tails GR’ass’: Yeah. I guess so.  
Twin Tails GL’ass’ES: So… Should we leave too?

Twin Tails GR’ass changed chat name to Karma’s A Bitch

Twin Tails GR’ass’: [evil grin]  
Twin Tails GR’ass’: I’m sure we can find something to use this chat for.


End file.
